AWTOball
New Malayan Republicball Greater Malaysian Unionball |enemies = Sign this treaty pls OFSEball New Russian Federationball Kung Chinaball Celtic terrorist TERRORISTS!!! TERRORIST STATE!!! Murderous Psychopath |likes = Finding violent countryballs to sign treaty Capitalist and Communist relationship(I dont like commie though but to not letting declaring a war)|hates = Nazis Other peoples freedom Being called "Axis Warlord Terrorist Organizationball"|predecessor = Some of this guy"s country freed and create a newer violent organization|intospace = All my members can|bork = AWTO! AWTO!|food = Depends on the members|status = |notes = SIGN THE TREATY!!!!}} AWTOball(All World Treaty Organizationball) actually, it is Axis Warlord Terrorist Organizationball because he is behind all scenes will be a newer NATO who stopped STORMs from declaring war to all countries. Although he created STORM to attack China and rewriting his own history to hid his true identity tried to develop good relations with New Russian Federationball after killing part of STORM, but things got really bad and so far the New Cold War began, while AWTO claimed to be giving freedom and democracy to Asian, African and Latin countries from evil fascist OFSEball that on the other hand accused AWTO of being a fascist imperialist scum. But one thing that could weaken his manpower beside the OFSEball was another threat who still operated in Africa, Middle East, Indian Subcontent, Malay World and Some Turkic areas. After New Cold War he stopped existing as military union. It's Members New USAball (Founding Member) Republic of Canadaball (Founding Member,Leader) Third British Empireball (Founding Member) New Franceball (Founding Member) Spanish-Portuguese Unionball (Joined after SEC fell) New Netherlandsball (Joined After SEC fell) Greater Germanyball (Founding Member) Scandinavian Empireball (Joined When Russia becomes Aggressive) Italian Unionball (Founding Member) Great Austria-Hungaryball (Joined when Greece joined Russia's Side) Vucic Serbiaball (Joined when Russia starts to be aggressive) Greek Democratic Republicball (Joined when Greece was split) New Polish Republicball (Founding Member) United States of Balticball (Joined when China fell, but was annexed by Russia) Romanian Unionball (Founding Member) Bulgarian Federationball (Founding Member) Ukrainiaball (Joined when China fell) Brazillian Federationball (Founding Member) Argentinian Unionball (Joined when China fell) Chilean Stateball (Joined when Russia becomes aggressive) Caribbean Empireball (Joined during Russian Aggression) Mexican Federationball (Joined After China fall) Central American Unionball (Joined after China fell) Major Allies Around The Globe Second Empire Of Chinaball New Malayan Republicball Hirotaka Japanball United African Republicball Indonesian Kingdomball Ottoman Empireball United Philippinesball Vietnamese Empireball Greater Malaysian Unionball Thai Federationball Great Australiaball Zealand Empireball Bolivian Confederate Statesball State of Colombiaball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Major Allies OUTSIDE The Globe Republic of Marsball Saturn Alien Republicball In peace New Russian Federationball (After New Cold War) Kung Chinaball (After New Cold War) Indian Unionball (After New Cold War Khomeinist Iranball (After New Cold War) Free Republic of Yemenball (After New Cold War) Central Asian Turkestanball (After New Cold War) Yardumianball (After New Cold War) New Republic of Greeceball (After New Cold War) Free Indonesiaball (After New Cold War) Jaesun Koreaball (After New Cold War) Free Yugoslavian Republicball (After New Cold War) Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball (After New Cold War) Duc Vietball (After New Cold War) New Ba'athist Syriaball (After New Cold War) Relationships Friends Hirotaka Japanball - He is my best ally in Asia, I trained him very well. New Russian Federationball (almost never) - We are superpowers together against all Nazis. But lefting it aside we are enemies all the time. Second Empire Of Chinaball - You also participate in the war, but please be careful when you use nukes to do something fishy. But pls help me with these guys who came nowhere. Republic of Canadaball - Our Leader and he's the one who took down the evil plan my inner STORM made. New Malayan Republicball- Enemies before, after Our leader became leader, you allied with us. And a really nice Malay guy, he was the one that made peace with Russland and fight evil STORM Hazar Ottoman Empireball - I really do not have problem with you. STORM Unionball - My father. You have failed me to STORM China and Russia so we can make a New World Order! Good thing you're in Space so maybe one day, you will attack China and Russia. Enemies New Russian Federationball (almost all the time) - YOU ARE THE WORST!! YOU AND YOUR EURASIANISM IS A THREAT TO DEMOCRACIES AND WESTERN VALUES!! WE MAY UNITE TO DESTROY SOME MAJOR ENEMIES BUT YOU ARE STILL AUTHORITARIAN AND SAVAGE!! I HATE YOU! STORM Unionball'- MY FATHER, I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD HUH, ANYWAYS WHO LET YOU BACK, HUH, TOO BAD NMR NUKED YOU SO MANY TIMES! '''for once Ruski was with me MAGball - '''I HATE YOU TERRORISTS!!! YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM FOR ATTACKING MY BASES IN AFGHANISTAN, INDIA, MALAY WORLD AND ALSO AFRICA!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!' Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball - Srsly? A terrorist states? You will be pay for destroying all my bases in your CLAYS!!! I maybe stop declaring war on you, but I will get you and your rule out from the world!'''But my father surely likes you a lot because you also hate China. Jaesun Koreaball - Worst Korea that could exist, even worse than the old Juche one, this new Juche is a major threat to the world! MAKE KOREA DEMOCRATIC AGAIN! Kung Chinaball - Fake China! My leader and his allies will bring back SEC someday. Duc Vietball- '''YOU UNGRATEFUL FASCIST! New Malayan Republicball LIBERATED YOU FROM THAT JERK NAMED Malay Empiretangle, AND YOU STILL WANT TO KILL HIM! SERIOUSLY IMAGINE HOW MANY INNOCENT MALAYS YOU HAVE KILLED! SAME GOES TO YOU! Free Indonesiaball! Yardumianball- ERGH YOU RETARDED FASCIST THAT REMOVES KEBAB! DEFEND OTTOMANS! TELL New Russian Federationball AND HIS ASS LICKER Khomeinist Iranball THAT YOU REMOVE KEBAB! YOU BIG FAT RACIST! ODFball - OH SO YOU THINK YOUR THE TOUGHEST PACT IN THE WORLD?! NO MORE ANARCHISM FOR YOU, IDIOTIC FASCIST ANARCHIST DEATHIST NOOB!!! REMOVE!!!! Maps Category:Future Organizationball Category:English-speaking Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Anarchist Category:Stronk Category:Peace Lovers